memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Klingon disruptor
]] style of Klingon disruptor]] ]] The Klingon disruptor was the standard hand-held disruptor weapon used by Klingons. Variations of the weapon were in use in at least three different centuries. In the Broken Bow Incident of 2151, the Klingon courier Klaang used his disruptor in Broken Bow, Oklahoma, on Earth. In that case, Klaang's disruptor was utilized to destroy a corn silo housing two Suliban agents. ( ) In 2364, two Klingon renegades imprisoned aboard the assembled a two-pronged, boxy disruptor from elements hidden in their clothing and used it to disable the force field and security personnel. ( ) In 2365 and 2366, Klingon officers such as Kargan, , K'Ehleyr, and Kurn carried a distinct variation of disruptor featuring a brown handle, a long black barrel, and an extended silver muzzle. ( ) A dying Klingon first officer was armed with a Klingon disruptor when he materialized on Deep Space 9's transporter pad in 2369. ( ) In 2259 of the alternate reality, Klingon disruptors were used in a battle between a Klingon patrol, an away party from the and , a conflict which took place in the Ketha Province on Qo'noS. This style of Klingon disruptor could not only be used to fire at a target, but was also equipped with a double-blade on the front of the barrel and a spiked bottom edge of the handle. ( ) )}} Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** * films: ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information holding a Klingon disruptor]] Klingon disruptors were designed by Matt Jefferies for . Alan Sims, who worked as property master on and , credited Jefferies with even the look of the Klingon disruptors in TNG. (Star Trek: Aliens & Artifacts, p. 106) From the time the disruptors were redesigned for the until their reappearance in , the muzzle of each Klingon disruptor was cut off, so the weapons could fit inside their holsters. Hence, no instances of a Klingon disruptor being drawn from its holster were directly shown in the first five movies. However, in , although Kruge and another Klingon did draw their disruptors with the uniquely wide muzzles, the views of their holsters were hidden. When Director Nicholas Meyer chose to show scenes of Klingons drawing their disruptors in , the prop makers had to account for this. "We had to cut the front of the existing pistols and redesign the front muzzle area," remembered Greg Jein. (The Making of the Trek Films, UK 3rd ed., p. 129) A Klingon disruptor seen in was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Klaang's Klingon disruptor from the pilot episode was also sold and is made from molded foam rubber, painted brown with faux metal accents. It measures 16 × 8 × 3 inches. Klingon disruptor rifles and pistols were designed for scenes on Rura Penthe in the film. However, they were ultimately cut from the movie. de:Klingonische Disruptorpistole Category:Hand-held weapons